The Theory
by Clez
Summary: Now Revised This isn't a piece of fiction, but instead something I hope some other people may have noticed about one particular SG1 character. Go on, take a peek, satisfy your curiousity. R&R please : Thanks


*Now Revised*  
Okay folks, so, my sister and me noticed a little bit of a pattern with good old Samantha Carter's love life.  
  
Let's see if you agree, shall we?  
  
We'll start at the beginning, considering that's usually where things are supposed to start;  
  
**  
  
CAPTAIN JONAS HANSEN: Her old flame from 'The First Commandment'. She got engaged to the man, and then, well, let's face it, he lost his marbles! I suppose that's what losing Sam will do to a man, who knows? Back goes the ring, and then he ends up thinking he's a god! Things go pear-shaped from then on, folks. He ended up trying to kill her. Not good in ANY relationship. In the end though, whilst trying to 'sacrifice' O'Neill and Connor, he was vaporised when pushed through the Stargate without having an iris code. Splat. RESULT: Dead.  
  
**  
  
NARIM: A Tollan gentleman in 'Enigma'. It was obvious from the get go, right? Well, cut a long story short, his new world was attacked, they lost contact, and he was never heard from again. RESULT: Missing, presumed dead.  
  
**  
  
(AU) JACK O'NEILL x 2: From the episodes 'There But For The Grace Of God' and 'Points Of View'. Well, basically, our girl Sam never joined the military, so the two got married, on two worlds! But, in both, Jack was KIA. Anyone else call that a sign? RESULT: Dead.  
  
**  
  
MARTOUF: A member of the Tok'ra, who first appeared in the episode of the same name, and appeared sporadically from that point on. Martouf's symbiote, Lantash, loved Sam's symbiote, Jolinar. And so, in a lovely convenience, Martouf and Sam fell in love. You could see it in the eyes, people! Anyway, all went badly when Martouf had to be killed as a device that instructed him to try and kill others was controlling him. And, depressingly enough, Lantash, the last scrap of Martouf that remained, sacrificed himself whilst inside Lieutenant Elliot to save the others from Jaffa. RESULT: Dead.  
  
**  
  
ORLIN: That dashing Ascended being from 'Ascension'. He was a little bland at first, but how could you deny that cute face and those soulful eyes, huh? Answer me that! Sam finally fell for his charms when it was a little late. The guy was genius too, what, with building a mini Stargate and making a precious gem from household items, many of which include a toaster and microwave, he was the perfect man for Sam. Too bad he was so hell-bent on saving the human race from destruction. He sacrificed himself to save Sam and the other members of the SGC on the planet, and ascended not long after being shot and took the unstable generator of the weapon into high orbit before it self-destructed. One would think he was dead, but the striking of lightning so specifically in the same place twice would state otherwise. RESULT: Missing, presumed ascended.  
  
**  
  
AMBASSADOR JOE PAXAM: That sort-of handsome guy from '2001 & 2010' who immediately fell for our good ol' Sam the minute he set eyes on her. He invited her to the mess hall, and then to a restaurant. He eyed her every now and then, and lets face it, he didn't hide his feelings very well, did he? He joked, and quipped, like any nice guy does, and then he went on that last trip through the Stargate, and was left behind in the hands of the Ashen. A pity really. He was good guy. Alternatively, in the foreseen future of an earlier episode, the good Ambassador was the one witnessed SG- 1's end, rather tragically. RESULT: Missing, presumed dead/Unknown.  
  
**  
  
DANIEL JACKSON: That cute Doctor we all love. The signs were there from the beginning, and although they acted like brother and sister, you could clearly see something else was going on. But, sadly, twas not to be so. He suffered fatal radiation poisoning. On his deathbed, Sam confessed her love to his comatose form, reducing what had to be the ENTIRE audience to tears. Now he's gone, and it's too late. The opportunity was missed, and now we'll never know the potential those kids had! RESULT: Dead/Ascended.  
  
**  
  
THE FIFTH: A sweet being that featured in the episode Unnatural Selection. A member of the evolved version of The Replicators, who was created without that annoying little "kill them all" flaw. He helped SG-1, and obviously fell for Carter. She looked as though she was a little smitten herself. But, thanks to O'Neill, the poor Replicator was betrayed and left behind. In the end, The First discovered the treachery, and called the others to their position to put an end to The Fifth. RESULT: Presumed dead/Trapped in time for eternity.  
  
**  
  
'CAPTAIN' CORSO: That shifty man from 'Forsaken', who sweet-talked our good Major into believing he was the Captain of the crashed ship. He clearly thought she was something worthwhile... either that, or he was just pulling her in with his string of lies. Who knows? Sam worked with him for a while, believing his every word, until he foolishly left her alone with the computer, and she sussed out his whole scheme... a little too late. A shame she seemed to have fallen for him. She apprehended him, and whilst contacting Colonel O'Neill outside the ship, Corso's associate knocked her out. But he got what he deserved in the end, after a little clever thinking by Jonas, and a well-concocted plan, which saw Corso and his crew recaptured by the real Captain. The prisoners were put into stasis, and safely transported away from Sam and the others before they could do any more damage. RESULT: Imprisoned.  
  
**  
  
Okay, so that's as far as I got, and if I missed anyone, I will gladly edit this theory to include someone. But note one thing, if you ARE going to suggest someone, there must be feelings coming from both towards the other person. E.g., Sam loved Narim, and Narim loved Sam.  
  
I have one thing more to say... Watch out Jonas! It seems she's getting quite attached. :) 


End file.
